


Not So Cold After All

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Intense Stares, Post 8x01, first attempt at writing Gendrya, just a little something before 8x02, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Arya has come to retrieve her new weapon and sees Gendry, in a short amount of time, has settled  quite nicely to Winterfell's weather...





	Not So Cold After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfic for Gendrya so I'm excited to post a little something in anticipation of 8x02!

Arya watched Gendry walk towards her, with her new weapon in his hand. She noticed he wasn’t wearing layers like last time…but one tunic, sleeves rolled up. She took a peak at the opening of his revealed chest as he came closer. Gendry stopped in front of her and she looked into his stare. She knew his eyes and like always, felt at ease. She nodded at him as he presented the weapon, “For you, milady.” He gave her a quick smile and a knowing look, that he caught her staring at him. 

Arya turned serious as she took the weapon and looked at it. She gave him a side look, “I thought Winterfell was too cold for you.” She looked at the weapon, then back at him, her guard falling as a small smile set in. 

Gendry looked around the forge then straight into Arya’s eyes, “I’m getting used to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> First posted on my Tumblr blog: wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
